Dead Or Alive: False Love
by keyon.stocker
Summary: This story's plot is where Sarah Bryant falls in love with Hayate but he doesn't return the feeling. They finally battle on Helena Douglass' ship to settle their love differences.


Dead Or Alive fanfiction: False Love

Hayate and Ryu sat in the ninja hideout together and watched the stars in the night sky. "It's beautiful man." Hayate said. "Yeah. It makes me want to..to...to sing." Ryu got up. He started singing in a soft tone. "Sometimes the sta-", "No dude. We're not High School Musical. We're ninjas." Hayate interrupted. Ryu sat back down. "So what about uh, Tina Armstrong? Heard you like her." Ryu said. "Yeah. She's hot dude. Plus, she's a blondie." Hayate started thinking about Tina. "Yeah but Helena Douglass is blonde. Sarah Bryant is blonde. Aaand Eliot is blonde." Ryu joked. "Shut up man. Helena annoys the crap out of me and Sarah!? Really? Sarah is a snobby, rich brat!" Hayate exclaimed. Just then, Kasumi walked in. "Brother, someone wants to see you." She told Hayate. "Who?" Hayate asked. He heard Sarah's voice from far away. "Hayate! It's me! You remember me from the party last night?" She yelled from far. Hayate sighed. He got up and went to confront Sarah. Just before he left, Ryu said "Good luck with _that_." Hayate found Sarah standing outside in the front part of the ninja hideout with her older brother, Jacky. "How did you two manage to get through?" Hayate wondered. "Easy. We just walked through." Jacky said. He didn't trust Hayate around Sarah at all. "So what do you want Sarah?" Hayate asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my father's party he's holding two weeks from now. I don't know what it's about or who's gonna be there but I want you to come." She explained. "Not re-" Before Hayate could finish speaking, Jacky had him against the wall, gripping his shirt. "Listen carrot-top, you're gonna go to that party and make my sister happy. You will treat her right and give her whatever she asks for. Otherwise, my fists have a protest to make. Do you understand?" Jacky threatened. Hayate gulped. "Sure thing man." He said nervously. Jacky let go of him and went back to Sarah's side. "I'll go Sarah." Hayate said, cautiously looking at Jacky. "Perfect!" Sarah exclaimed. As she and Jacky were walking away, Jacky looked back at Hayate and put up the slit throat sign. Hayate walked back in the ninja hideout and sat back down with Ryu. "What happened bro?" He asked. "Just gotta go to Sarah's dad's party. It's two weeks away." Hayate said fast. "Are you okay? You're talking pretty quick." Ryu said suspiciously. "The reason why? Jacky's gonna beat me up if I don't come." He told him. "Seriously? You're a ninja. He's a..a..a practitioner." Ryu said with disgust. "I think I know why I like Tina over Sarah." Hayate said. "Why's that?" Ryu asked. "She's a whole lot nicer." Hayate walked out of the hideout. Meanwhile at the bar, Jann Lee was sitting down with a mysterious man in a hoodie. It was very quiet and Jann couldn't take it anymore. "So uh, what's your name?" He asked. The man didn't respond. "You like to fight?" He asked another question. The man remained quiet. "You train often?" The man still said nothing. Jann Lee got angry. "Alright! Talk! Say something! Are you retarded in the mouth or something!?" He yelled at the man. The man took his hoodie off and revealed himself as Rig Donovan. Jann narrowed his eyes at Rig. "So you wanna fight me again? Didn't I already kick your butt one time at this same place?" Rig remarked. "That's it!" Jann Lee got up from the counter and motioned towards Rig to fight. "Alright! You've made me mad and now you suffer the consequences!" Rig got up from off the stool calmly. "Whatever you say Bruce Lee Jr." He replied. Just then, Hayate walked in the bar. The bartender, Helena Douglass, didn't notice the fight until she heard Hayate ask "What's going on?". "Rig is making me angry. I'll beat him this time. I'll do it!" Jann shouted in anger. Helena stepped over the counter. "Calm down boys. There is no need to fight." She tried to stop the fight. "I'm not a boy! You're only a year apart from me! And there is _every _need to fight!" Jann turned on Helena. "Hey shut up Jann Lee! I don't like Rig either! Hell, I have a better reason to hate him because he was part of a plan that nearly got me killed _and _he's the son of the guy who's the boss of a group that had been killing my fellow ninjas for years! All he did to you was beat you in a fight! I'm not trying to fight him so just chill out!" Hayate screamed at Jann. Jann, Rig, and Helena all just looked at him. "Are you okay Hayate?" Helena asked. "No. Not really." Hayate said. "What happened?" She asked. "Its just that Sarah asked me to go to her dad's party and I really didn't want to go but Jacky forced me into it." He explained. "Sarah? Sarah Bryant? I hate that witch!" Jann said. "You only say that because she's never invited you to any of her parties." Rig said. "The only reason _you_ got into that last party was because Bass, someone who actually _got_ invited, convinced her to let you come!" Jann snapped. "At least I got a friend who cares. And I don't just worship and try to be someone who died 40 years ago." Rig came back. "I've had it with you smart guy!" Jann attempted to punch Rig through the wall but Rig avoided it and kicked him through the wall. He ran after Jann through the hole. "Yeaaahh, they're gonna have to pay for that." Helena said. "So Hayate, let's talk about this on the Freedom Survivor." She decided. On the Freedom Survivor, Helena and Hayate were walking through the ship's main halls. Plenty of Helena's employees were on the ship and even security guards were walking around. "Excuse me Kimchi, can you tell the other guards to actually guard the ship?" Helena asked one of the security guards. "Yes m'am!" He exclaimed and ran off. Minutes later, they approached a set of double doors. "Here we are." They went inside the room. "So Hayate, Sarah and Jacky are bothering you are they?" Helena asked. "Yeah. I don't even like Sarah. She's hurt all my friends. She's a rich, snobby, haggy brat! Jacky just purely doesen't like me. And well, at her last party, Zack got his feelings hurt.", "I see. Sarah is indeed very rude and mean. She abuses power and money like a crime boss. She takes it that she is better than everybody else and shows it. She even went as far as slapping Bass when he defended Tina from her. Then when Tina jumped in to protect Bass, Jacky rushed in and backhanded her." Helena explained Jacky and Sarah's behavior. "You got any plans or something?" Hayate wondered. "Yes. Go to the party. But before you do, get Ayane, Kasumi, and Ryu in a meeting and convince them to sneak into the party and when Sarah advances on you, such as trying to dance with you or kiss you or do the do with you, give them whatever signal it is you're gonna give them. They will break into the mansion or whatever and reveal their presentation about the truth of Sarah, yes tell them to make a presentation. Once her father, Jacky, and pretty much everybody sees what she's really like, she'll get kicked out and treated like how she's treated all of us, an outcast." Helena explained. "Excellent. But how will I remember all that within two weeks time?" Hayate asked. "Oh. Yeah." Helena bit her lip. "Well, because I'm too lazy to write it all down, I'll just-" At that moment, Bayman walked in. "You write it down." Helena told him. "Wh-Write what?" He asked, confused. Helena sighed. After explaining it all to him, he already had a paper with the plan written down. "Here you go carrot-top." Bayman handed the paper to Hayate. Hayate walked out, reading and studying the plan. "So you got my money?" Helena asked Bayman. "I have no idea wha-","Just say you don't have the money. Now since you don't have it, get your fruity booty in 'the chamber'." Helena commanded. "Uh-oh." Bayman knew what Helena did to men in "the chamber". They walked out the door to go to the chamber. Sarah creeped from out of the shadows. "So they're planning to trash my life huh? Well, I'll show them. And Hayate will be mine. They're just trying to get into his head." Sarah walked out the door and sneaked out of the Freedom Survivor. Meanwhile at a park in Tokyo, Hayate found Ryu sitting down with Ayane and Kasumi. "Can you tell us how you killed that demonic monster with the use of only one arm again?" Kasumi asked dreamily. Kasumi and Ayane were rubbing against Ryu's chests. "Well ladies, it's a very complicated sequence to kill things like that. But if you want to-", "Hey guys. Hey Irene." Hayate, who spotted Irene looking down on Ryu behind him, greeted. Ryu tripped over himself trying to get away from Irene. He stood up straight and gulped. "Hello Irene. You're looking very beautiful to-", "Cut the crap Ryu." Irene said angrily. "Anyway, before Irene cusses Ryu out, I got to show you guys this plan to expose Sarah." Hayate said. He showed them the paper. "I think I can handle this. I can't wait to see that black mascera running down her face along with the tears and slowly watch her die inside and realize that inside she was just a little girl that was scared of the truth, trying to escape her own lies and deception. Mwahahahahaha!" Ayane exclaimed while rubbing her hands together like an old retro movie villain. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to see another human being get her feelings hurt." Kasumi said softly. "You want to get cussed out, slapped around, and lowered down below a human being for the rest of your life?" Hayate asked her. Kasumi made an angry face. "Let's reach back and slap that ho." She said angrily. "Whoa. Not that far." Ryu said. Irene motioned towards Ryu. "Ryu, come." She ordered. "Bye guys. I gotta go." Ryu said quietly. He walked off with Irene with his head hanging low. Hayate, Ayane, and Kasumi saw Irene smack the back of his head from the distance. They all snickered. Two weeks later, it was night out. Kasumi finished helping Hayate fix his tuxedo. "You look handsome. You're beautiful brother." She said as she looked him straight in the eyes and holding his shoulders. "Aw shucks sis. You're making me blush." Ryu walked in. "Hey if you two are done being incest wierdos, we got a plan to begin." Hayate walked out the ninja hideout front door. Sarah was right out the gate, in a beautiful, glittery sky blue dress with some crystal blue high heels. She had on a pretty necklace. A white limo was parked on the side of the road behind her. "Hi Hayate! Are you ready?" She greeted. "Yes Sarah." Hayate said in a smart-ass tone. He walked out the gate and walked past her. "Ahem!" Sarah exclaimed. Hayate turned to look at her. "What?" He asked. "You ever heard of ladies first?" She remarked. "That dosen't apply to you." Hayate said under his breath. "What was that?" She wondered. "Nothing. Go ahead." He motioned for her to enter the limo and even opened the door for her. Sarah entered the limo and Hayate sat down after her. "That's better." She smiled at him. Hayate looked out the window. "Oh please let this be over." He sighed. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Sarah's father's mansion. They entered the house and it was already full of people. It looked like there were thousands of people there. Sarah's father approached Hayate and Sarah. "Hello. You must be Hayate. I want you to know my daughter is very special and has succeeded the most in the Bryant family besides myself." He smiled at Hayate with a pleasant, friendly smile. Hayate knew what was under that friendly face, a cold, heartless, rich, powerhungry jerk. He smiled back just to be polite. "He's been very good to me daddy." Sarah said. "But you sure haven't been pleasant to my friends." Hayate said under his breath. "Excuse me young man?" Mr. Bryant asked. "Just got something in my throat. Ahem. Ahem. Got it out." Hayate acted like he thwipped something off his fingers. "Well enjoy the party." Mr. Bryant walked off. "Oh Hayate you're gonna enjoy this so much." Sarah held on to his waist. Minutes later, Hayate saw Tina in a pretty red dress. He walked over to her. "Hey Tina. What are you doing here? I thought you and Sarah didn't like each other." He asked. "Jacky just gave me an invitation. So I came. What are you doing here?" Just then, Sarah walked in. "Hayate! Come on. I got a secret fo-What are you doing talking to _her_?" Sarah asked disgusted. "Go to hell Sarah." Tina said before walking away. "Ugh, poor people. Am I right Hayate?" She said, looking up at him. He turned his head away. "Even though you're fixing to become poor soon." He said under his breath. They went in a private room. "Wha-what's going on here?" Hayate wondered, getting scared. "Shh. Get on the bed." She said. "I-I don't really-" Sarah pushed him on the bed. She mounted him and leaned her lips closer to his. Hayate pulled his head away, trying to escape the kiss. He fell clumsily off the bed. He butt-scooted away from Sarah until he bumped into the wall. She mounted on top of him and still tried to kiss him. His eyes got bigger and wider as she got closer. He took a ninja star out of his pocket and threw it through the roof. It reached to the ninja hideout and blew up and created fireworks in the night sky. Ayane gasped. "The signal!" She yelled. Kasumi, her, and Ryu moved out with a projector. They landed right outside the mansion. Sarah looked out a window and saw them. She got out a cell phone. She dialed a number. "Eugine, call out the special forces. Tell them to surround the mansion. Give them this primary order: Don't let Kasumi Mugen-Tenshin, Ayane Hajinmon, and Ryu Hayabusa in this mansion." She put the phone up. "Nobody will ever ruin this moment between us Hayate." Sarah kept on trying to kiss him. Minutes later, they both heard the three ninjas break in the mansion. "My heroes!" Hayate yelled. Him and Sarah ran out the bedroom door. "How did they get in!?" Sarah yelled. "Oh yeah. It's time to pay you street ho." Kasumi said. Ryu set up the projector and Ayane fixed the big screen on the wall. "What is this?" Sarah wondered. "Its what's gonna show all these people who's ass they've been kissing all along." Hayate said. Kasumi got in front of the projector. "Sarah Bryant. A nice, beautiful young woman?" Ryu displayed a picture of Sarah with a pretty smile. "Or a spoiled, bratty witch?" Ryu displayed a picture of Sarah with green teeth, a long Spongebob nose, and multi-colored stink lines above her head. People started laughing at the picture. Sarah looked at everybody with an angry look on her face. Kasumi continued narrating. "Yes people. You have all been lied to. Sarah is not the innocent princess you all think of her as. She has hurt me and my brother along with many of our friends. And Brad Wong, you wanna know where your beer stash was all along?" Brad Wong looked with a wild look on his face. "Where? Where!?" He asked. "Sarah sold it all to get some more money. Hey Jacky? You know where your strip club money went to?" Jacky hopped up. "Where is it? Where is it?" He asked. "Sarah stole it." Mr. Bryant stepped in. "Now I know my sweet daughter wouldn't do any of-", "Mr. Bryant, you know where your erotic books are? Sold by your so-called sweet daughter.", "Why I never!" He looked over at Sarah. "So now you all know how Sarah is and what she's been doing." Kasumi finished. "Well well well. It seems you've tried to live under a lie for so many years." Mr. Bryant confronted Sarah. "_And _you sold my erotic books." He said. "As of right now, you are exiled from the Bryant family. You don't deserve the name. Get outta here! Nobody likes you." He cussed her out. "But daddy-", "Daddy nothing! If you wanted to stay, you shouldn't have sold daddy's erotic books!" He yelled. She backed out the back door. She looked at Mr. Bryant with a sad look on her face. "Oh brother. Sara-" He was about to let her in but Ryu just butted in. He opened the door and pushed her outside. He closed the door. "Biatch, I'm fabulous." He said. Outside, Sarah backed away from the house. She ran away from the house. She went around looking for someone's house to rest in but kept getting rejected. It started raining and ruined her dress and mascera. She started crying and found an alley to sit in. "Nobody in my family cares about me or wants me. I have no more friends." She continued sobbing. Three days later, she was in her bra and panties because she was attacked by racoons, wolves, and hoboes. She had scratches all over her. She stayed in the front of the alley. Jacky was walking by. She gasped. "I can't afford to let him see me like this." She tried to hide. Jacky looked in the alley. "Sarah? Is that you?" He asked. She was hiding behind a trash can. "Umm, no. Its the magic talking trash can." She lied. "Sarah, come on out." She came out from behind the trash can. "Oh gosh! Y-y-you're half-naked. And beat up.","Yeah." She said. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." After he took her to his hotel room and helped her get clean, he sat down on the bed she layed in. "Look I know you were exposed but I didn't mind what you did with that strip club money." He assured her. "Those jerks just don't like that we're richer than them and they're just jealous." He said, feeling vengeful for what the four ninjas did to his little sister. "I just can't believe what daddy did." Sarah whimpered. "Well, now you know how dad really is. When you take his stuff, he's really rude. Over some books he reads behind mom's back. That cruel, heartless bastard." Jacky started getting angry because of what their dad did to him during childhood. Sarah hugged Jacky and cried on his shoulder. "Thank you for taking me in and cleaning me up. I love you, Jacky." Jacky hugged her back. "I love myself too." He said quietly. "Hm?", "I mean, I love you too Sarah." All of a sudden, Ryu came in through the door. "If you two would stop being incest wierdos for a moment, I-" Before Ryu could even finish talking, Jacky had him on the ground, on top of him, ready to pound his face with his fists. "I don't know what kind of siblings you take us for, but I wasn't about to have sex with my little sister! I was comforting her for what you and your little friends did to her! You got her exiled!" He screamed. "Uh huh. Yeah. _That's _what was going on." Ryu had a slick smile on his face. All of a sudden, Jacky was punching Ryu on the ground. He picked Ryu up and threw him into a lamp. Ryu crawled on the bed and reached to Sarah for help. "Help me Sarah. Please. He's going WWE on my ass." Sarah just looked at him with a cold, hateful look. "Jacky. I'll finish him off." She decided. Ryu's eyes got wide. Kasumi, Ayane, and Hayate all of a sudden broke into the hotel room. "We came. We saw. And we kicked a-" Before Kasumi could finish, Sarah flip-kicked her through the roof. Ayane and Hayate looked wide-eyed at the hole in the roof. Sarah rushed in and performed a full flamingo kick combo on Ayane and sent her through the wall. "That was for exposing me!" She turned on Hayate and her and Jacky double flip-kicked him through the wall. "And _that_ was for breaking my heart!" She yelled after him. Kasumi, Ayane, and Hayate were all down on the ground. Zack walked by with some dirty laundry but looked down and saw them. He got in Hayate's face and said "Y'all got the hell knocked out! Niggas!" He walked off to go to the laundry mat. Ryu was thrown out shortly after. "They kicked our asses man." He said weakly. "She crouched down and flip-kicked me like a ho." Kasumi groaned. "Let's go guys." Hayate said after getting up and dusting himself off. They all sprinted away. Sarah and Jacky hugged each other for a good job done. Five days later, Helena had got all the Dead Or Alive fighters together on the Freedom Survivor, outside. They all had seats and were arranged like a school classroom. Everybody was tired and were hanging their heads down and sleeping. Helena motioned for them to raise their heads. "Come on people! Lift them heads!" She ordered. They eventually all started raising their heads. "We're all here to talk about Jacky and Sarah Bryant's behavior. It-" Before she could finish, Jacky stood up. "Now you shut up about us! If anything, you're behavior was disgusting! You guys nearly drove Sarah into a hobo life! You got our dad to turn on her! It was already enough when he mistreated me but Sarah dosen't deserve that you jerks!" He cussed her out. "Boy if you interrupt me again, I'll have your head on a platter faster than Bruce Lee could kick my ass!" Helena got mad. "Liar." Jann Lee said through fake coughs. "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted by Justin Bieber over there, I want to give everybody a chance to explain their feelings about Sarah and Jacky. Be honest guys." She told them. Zack stood up. "I don't like Sa-" Sarah glared at him with a dark look on her face. "Sarah and Jacky Bryant are the best people I know. Man, I love y'all. Y'all are like my family." He said nervously. "Ignore them sweetheart. They're just trying to scare you but I got my best security on all of you motherfreakers." Helena said. She nodded toward a bunch of armed soliders. Zack brightened up. "Oh alright! Jacky and Sarah are some ugly ass, punk ass, spoiled ass niggas. They're more spoiled than spoiled milk!" All of a sudden, Zack took off like a Mach-40 racecar. He knocked over some soliders and for some reason, slapped Bass upside the head while running. He got scared that Sarah or Jacky was gonna attack him. "Ooookaaaay. Anybody else?" Helena asked. Hayate stood up. "Actually, I have a lot to say about those two." Everybody started groaning because they didn't want to hear what Hayate had to say. "Go ahead Hayate." Helena allowed him to proceed. "Jacky is a tough-guy wannabe. He constantly goes around pushing his weight around just because he's rich. He thinks everybody's supposed to be scared of him even though he's been bullied by his father. He protects Sarah like she's a little 3 year old. She's freakin' 20 man! 20 years old!" He glared at Jacky and narrowed his eyes. "Oh ho but I'm not done yet! Sarah is a spoiled little brat! She thinks she's better than everybody else just because she's rich. She tricks people and ends up hurting their feelings. She dosen't even care how other people are feeling. She thinks its all about her. She-", "Also her and Jacky were about to have sex." Ryu interrupted. Hayate looked at him funny. "Anywaaaay, she probably acts better than everybody else just because she got abused and beat up as a little girl. She makes me sick." He sat down and looked at Sarah with an angry look on his face. "That's it! Come here Hayate!" Sarah jumped out of her seat and leaped on top of Hayate. She started punching his face on the ground. Ryu got excited and slapped Kasumi in the face. "You ho!" Kasumi unleashed a combo on Ryu. Everybody all of a sudden got excited and started fighting. "Calm down you crackheads!" Helena yelled, trying to calm everything down. Even her security got excited and started fighting amongst each other. It turned into a riot. Bass spinebustered Jann Lee and got on top of a table and elbow dropped him. Tina speared Mila through a chair. Leon was repedeatly snapping Gen Fu's arm. Christie got on Helena's stage and popped her in the face. "Hold up a second." Helena held up a finger. She sat down criss-cross applesauce and breathed heavily. She got up and did jumping jacks. She did 10 push-ups. She got up and kicked Christie up the chin. Once again, It turned into a riot. Sarah and Hayate fought inside the Freedom Survivor, in Helena's private room. Hayate rushed towards her and tried to kick her in the jaw. Sarah avoided the kick and sweeped Hayate. She knee dropped his chests. She repedeatly kicked his head against the ground. He threw a ninja star at her ankle. It stuck in her ankle. He got up and palm-strike uppercut her. He jumped in the air and performed an ariel spinning kick combo on her, launching her through the floorboard. Hayate jumped after her. They landed on the first floor. She got up and roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head. He got up and elbowed her twice in the stomach. He tried to palm her in the face but she countered it with an uppercut. She kicked him through a wall and the wall collapsed on him. She removed some of the rubble and revealed Hayate's worn-down, beat up body. He was coughing up dust. She took out a time bomb from her pocket. She got on top of him. "Oh Hayate. We could have been together but instead you threw me away. Now, we can all be together in peace and harmony." She activated the time bomb. "You crazy witch! You're gonna blow up the entire ship!" Hayate exclaimed. "All I'm doing is ensuring that we all die together." She started hysterically laughing. She placed the time bomb on the ground next to Hayate. "Hell naw witch!" He sweeped her. He got back up and got out his katana. She got back up and tried to hug him. "I'm so sorry Hayate. Let's make up." She said softly. Hayate lowered his katana. She got closer and eventually hugged him. "I love you Hayate." She whispered in his ear. "Well, you won't feel the love for long." He stabbed her directly in the stomach. "One strike! That's all it takes." He said. Blood ran down the corner of her mouth. "H-H-H-Hayate. I-I thought-", "Shhh. Rest in peace biatch." He yanked the katana out of her stomach. She fell to her knees. Blood dripped from her stomach. She looked up at him with an innocent, sad look in her eyes. She fell to the floor, dead. Blood circled around her body. "Grand Theft Auto style biatch. Now where's the floating money?" Hayate said. He saw the time bomb. It was at 50 seconds. "Oh snap! I gotta warn the others." He jumped all the way up to the 2nd floor. He ran to the deck of the Freedom Survivor. "Guys, Sarah planted a time bomb in the Freedom Survivor. We gotta get off!" He yelled. Everybody panicked and started running around, screaming for help. Jacky ran to Hayate. "Is she alright!?" He asked. Hayate showed his bloody katana. "_This_ might explain what happened.", "Damn you carrot-top!" Jacky ran past Hayate, looking for Sarah. All of a sudden, a helicopter hovered above them. Zack was in there. "Get in fam!" He called out. He let down a ladder. Everybody climbed it. Hayate, before climbing all the way, looked back and thought about Jacky. "He's dead." He climbed up there. The helicopter flew above the ship. Meanwhile, the bomb had only 15 seconds left. Jacky was kneeling besides Sarah's dead body. He rested his head on her chests and cried. "Why? Anybody but my little sister! Why'd it have to be her?" He cried out. There were only 9 seconds left. "Why? Why? It isn't right! SARAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed before the ship blew up. In the helicopter, Helena looked out the window. "My baby! I worked so hard on that masterpiece!" She started crying. "Well, at least we're safe." Kasumi said. "Hey where's Jacky?" Ayane wondered. "Gone. Long gone." Hayate said. Everybody looked at him. "What do you mean man?" Ryu asked. "He was on the ship with Sarah's dead body." He told them. It was very quiet for a long time. "Well, better them than us." Ryu said. "Yeah, they were jerks anyway." Kasumi said. The helicopter flew into the distance.

The End


End file.
